


Hold On Till May

by Cashby__Kellic



Category: Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Esperanto
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-14 23:57:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1283560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cashby__Kellic/pseuds/Cashby__Kellic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on Hold On Till May by Pierce The Veil ft. Lindsey Samey</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold On Till May

_**Hold On Till May:** _

"Welcome, everyone. Today, we'll be interviewing Pierce The Veil," the host says. Everyone cheers and claps and I have to smile, the fan's happiness was my happiness. The band and I get ready to come out. "Ladies and Gentlemen, Pierce The Veil!" We walk out and the cheering gets louder. We smile and wave as we walk towards the couch. I loved the fans, they always brought smiles to my face. We take our seats.

"So, how's everyone today?"

"We're good. Super excited to start our Collide With The Sky Tour," Tony says.

"Yes. And that's what today's interview will be about. So, first question, what's your favorite song on the album?"

"I like King For A Day," Mike.

"I have to go with Hell Above," Tony.

"I like Tangled In The Great Escape," Jaime.

"My favorite has to be Hold On Till May," I say. The interviewer nods and smiles. "What inspired the songs on the album?"

"Well, most of the songs are kind of about suicide, but also about how we should stand up for ourselves. Most of the songs were inspired by real life experiences," I answer. The interviewer nods. "Which song is based off of an experience of yours, Vic?"

"Hold On Till May." He seemed shocked, I guess no one expected that song for me, but it really wasn't my story. It was his. I just happened to be there. "May we know the story behind it?" I can tell the others are stiff, this story always made me want to cry. But it's for the fans. "Um, ok." He smiles.

"It's kind of a sad story, I guess. And it's not about a girl, it was a boy." No one was shocked, everyone knew my preference, I got some hate for it, but not a lot. Plus, I didn't care what those people thought of me.

"Vic, when you say was, do you mean he's... passed away?" The whole room is quiet, awaiting my answer. "To be honest, I don't know. I haven't talked to him in forever." He nods, sadly. "Oh. Well, please do continue."

"Ok, well. Kellin Quinn was such a sweet boy. He never did anything wrong. He loved everything and everyone. Especially this tree behind our neighborhood that he loved to climb. He lived beside a train station. He was my neighbor. Before toruing. Been in a touring band for going on ten years. He was my first love, my first time, first kiss, first everything. And I was his. I remember one time when he heard me sing, he told me to write him a song one day. I guess I did it finally after ten years. How I miss him. I remember our story like it was yesterday."

~~~

I walked out of my house and looked to my left and saw my neighbor. He was walking towards the forest and I knew where he was going. Watching him for a while has taught me a lot about him. Luckily, the forest was close and so was the tree. He starts climbing and climbing until he reaches the top. He sat up high with the sun surrounding him. He always looked beautiful with the sun around him making his black hair look golden, his pale skin luminescent, and his green-blue-gray eyes diamonds.

I knew why he climbed the tree, he always did it around this time. He looked forward before looking up and I see him look forward again. He was too high up for me to see what emotion his eyes hid. But then I hear it - the train. When it comes closer and is loud enough. I hear the train shake the windows, he lets it out - his scream. He screamed over the sound of the train, he always did.

I went back inside and decide to forget about him for a while. But of course that didn't happen. I thought about him. I knew his name was Kellin; he lived with his parents; he was in his last year of high school; he was bullied; and he was sad. I knew this by hearing his parents yell at him. I knew this by seeing it happen. I knew this by listening in on his conversations with himself while he was in the tree.

I walk towards the tree making sure he didn't see me. Hoping he didn't. I start climbing and climbing higher. I was a few feet below him, but I could still hear him. "Mom and Dad, did you search for me? I've been up here so long, I'm going crazy." He whispered the last part, he always did. He always said this. Although it was so depressing, I loved hearing his voice. He started rubbing the tree branches, and smiles his sad smile. "One million branches, and I love everyone. Every single one."

He was always up there until sundown. Which was about to happen. I see him start climbing down. As the sun goes down, we ended up on the ground. He walks inside his house.

~~~

"Did he ever tell you why he climbed the tree," the host, Jeremy, asked. I nod, "He told me that he always climbed the tree to see how long it would take for his parents to notice he was missing... they never did."

"Is that why he always said that line? The Mom and Dad, did you search for me? I've been up here so long, I'm going crazy?"

"Yes. I could never forget the pain in his voice. Which is why I used it in the song."

"Yes, I recall hearing that in the song. Are some of the lyrics things this boy - Kellin - said?"

"Yes." I knew he got what that meant afterwards because he starts looking very pained. "Some of it is also things that I said."

"Continue, please."

~~~

I walked inside my house to get ready for bed, but I knew I wouldn't be able sleep until the last train has passed. That one train always came around ten, so after it left, I always went to bed. Then it showed up and like always I hear it shake the windows. When it was out of sound range I go to bed.

The next morning, I see him climb up again. To the same place as always. This was his routine. I didn't even know if he ate. That's how often he was at the tree.

~~~

"And did he?"

"He told me he only ate in the mornings, and then when he went back inside, he got a small snack."

"Oh. Please, go on."

~~~

He sat up high, surrounded by the sun. One million branches and he loves everyone. I climb up after him, and like always, made sure he didn't see me. "Mom and Dad, did you search for me? I've been up here so long, I'm going crazy." And as the sun went down, we ended up on the ground. I heard the train shake the windows, he screamed over the sound. It wasn't just his routine, it was also mine.

Except today, it was different. As he was climbing down, a branch snapped and before I thought it through, I reach out and grabbed his hand. His screaming ceased and he stared up at me, blue-green-gray eyes wide and frightened, pleading to be helped. I pulled him up with ease since he didn't weigh much. He clung to me and kept mumbling "Thank you" into my neck. It was sweet and when I asked if he was okay enough to climb down, he shook his head.

"Ok, get behind me and wrap your arms around my neck and your legs around my waist, okay?" He nods and did as I said. It took a little longer than usual to get down, but I guess it was to be expected since I had extra cargo than myself to bring down. When we reached the ground, he climbed off me on shaky legs. When I turn to look at him, he was blushing.

"Thank you... for saving me. I probably would have died if you hadn't been there," he says, sheepishly. His rosy cheeks darkening. Then he turns to glare at me. "Wait - what were you doing on the tree anyway? And don't start the It's not your tree bullcrap! Why were you on there?"

~~~

"I guess that's what attracted me to him more. No one ever talked to me with such sass. I liked it, he acted as my equal." Jeremy smiles and I can see that his eyes were watery. I look around and so were everyone else's. Even the band's. They knew of Kellin, just not the whole story. "Was he good-looking?"

"He was gorgeous to me, still is. Hold on, I have a picture," I say as I take out my phone. I go through my gallery and find it. I stare at it and smile, my eyes watering. Kellin had begged me to take this picture. I gave in to the adorable pout. He looked gorgeous, his smile wide, showing off his pearly whites, his eyes crinkled. A tear falls and I wipe it.

"Here," I say as I hand over my phone to Jeremy. He looks at the phone and smiles. "You certainly looked like a match made in heaven." I smile. "Thank you."

"Vic, I may not know better, but I'd say your still in love with this man." I look at him. "I never stopped."

"How long has it been since you've seen him?"

"Ten years. He'd be 27 now, turning 28 in April."

"Go on."

~~~

"Are you going stand there like an idiot, or are you going to answer me," he asked. I stare at him, his eyes still gorgeous, even in anger. I saw no point in lying, so I spoke truthfully, "I was there for you." He didn't expect that and his mouth drops a bit. "Why?"

"I'm not sure, I just know that I don't like it when your sad." He stares at me, confused. But under the confusion I still saw his pain. "Why are you sad?"

"That's none of your business," he said, but it wasn't brutal, it was sad and his voice was choking up. "Please, I really want to help." He looked up at me and his eyes filled with tears. "Why?"

"Because I care." And that's when he broke. His tears fell from his eyes and pulled him in for a hug. He cried into my shoulder. "N-No one's ev-ever cared be-before." I stood there, shocked. "What about your parents?" He sobbed harder. "They've never cared about me. That's why I always climb the tree - I want to see how long it would take for my parents to notice I'm missing."

"Have they noticed before?" I already knew the answer, I even suspected his parents neglected him before he told me now. I knew the answer because I watched him long enough to know. "No." And he kept crying.

When he finished, I pulled back and sat down in front of the tree. Then I patted the spot next to me and he sat down, shakily. "Are you done crying," I asked, softly. He nodded. "What's your name," I ask. I knew the answer, but I wanted to start conversation. "Kellin," he mumbled. "I'm Victor, but you can call me Vic." He looked up and gave me a small smile before nodding. "Ok, Vic." Then we talked for hours, not really caring how late it was. Not like his parents would notice, anyway.

~~~

"When did he go home?"

"A few hours later. That was the happiest I had ever seen him. I knew he didn't want it to end just as much as I didn't want him to leave."

"And what did you talk about?"

"Anything, really. We went from his school, to my school, to work, to hobbies, to dislikes, to childhood, to dreams. We talked a lot. I enjoyed listening to him. I learned there that he wanted to become famous to escape his life. He could have made it. I don't know why he didn't."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because he could sing." And he could, his voice was so relaxing, soft. "He sang for me a few times and I loved listening to him." Jeremy nods and I know he wants me to continue.

~~~

I check the time and see it was 9:58. The train was coming. I looked at him and saw he understood. We heard it and before I could pricess anything, he screams into the night. "I heard the train shake the windows, you screamed over the sound. Why do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Scream."

"Oh. It's my way of releasing all these pent up feelings I have. But I kind of have to go home. Bye, Vic."

I watched as he walked to his house until I saw the darkness of his house swallow him up before walking to my house. I check the time and see it was 10:05. I showered and just put on boxers before heading to bed. My night filled with dreams of Kellin.

~~~

"Nothing really important happened after that. We just started talking more, hanging out. He told me more about his parents."

"When did you guys start dating?"

"A few weeks later after that day."

"Can you please start from there?"

"Ok."

~~~

We had climbed on the tree, and we were just talking. He was talking about his favorite movie. He was so animated when he talked about things he loved, it was the thing ever to see and hear him so happy. "And then he took the guys heart and crushed it in his hand..." he carried on and I paid attention to all of it.

It was almost ten. And he had rested his head on my shoulder. I listened to his breathing. We heard the train and he lifted his head. He took a deep breath and as he was about to open his mouth to let it out, I covered his mouth with mine. His eyes were wide and surprised, mine probably were too, but I didn't care. I just didn't want to hear that pained scream.

Eventually, his eyes closed and he started kissing me and I closed my brown eyes before kissing back. His lips were so soft, softer than I imagined. His mouth was so delicious, so intoxicating. I pull him closer until every body part was touching. I pull back and bring my lips to his neck, he gave me more room. I sucked and kissed and licked the spot on his neck. The hitching of breath and moans keeping me going.

He pulls my head back and cups both of my cheeks in his hands. He just looks at me and I look at him. Then he slamed our lips together. I licked his bottom lip, asking for entrance. He granted it and I devoured his mouth, biting and bruising it. When he pulled back this time, though, he told me we had to get down. Like the first time we met, he climbed onto my back and I climbed us down.

When we reached the bottom and then I pushed my lips onto his again. Pushing his back against the tree. He wrapped his legs around my hips and pulled my body flush against his. When we pulled back, he asked, "Does this mean we're dating?" I look at him. "Only if you want to." He smiles, "Good. Because I do." And he pecks my lips one more time before he leaves. "Bye, Vic." And I smile, I love the way he said my name.

~~~

"You certainly remember that moment well," Jeremy says, laughing. I blush, but my dark cheeks weren't that noticable. "It was the best kiss of my life, how could I forget it," I say, smiling. I look around the room and everyone was crying, even the camera crew. I look at the band and their eyes were glistening. I guess I'm not the only one who cries over this story.

"Does anything important happen after that?"

"No, not really. We just started kissing more and we went on dates. A month later after dating is when the problems started."

"Do you mind starting there?"

"Not at all."

~~~

It was nine and Kellin had to go inside early, so I did too. I was watching tv when I heard knocking on my door. I put the volume down on the tv and walk towards the door. When I open the door, I see a crying Kellin. "Kellin, what's wrong? What happened?" I say as I pull him close to me. I close the door behind him and I walked him to the living room.

"What happened?"

"I got into a fight with my dad." I was surprised, his dad actually paid him enough attention to get into a fight with him. "Why?"

"He said I was a disgrace to the family.That no matter what I did, I was a failure, that that was the reason why he and Mom hated me." Then the tears fall. "Oh, Kellin. Your dad is a liar. You are not a failure or disgrace. He was probably just mad at the world." He stayed quiet. "Did he kick you out?" He shakes his head. "No, but he might as well have." I understood him, his father may not have kicked him out, but feeling unwelcome was pushing him away.

"Can I stay here for the night? I know it's alot to ask for, but I have nowhere else to go-" he rambles on. "Kellin, now don't be crazy. Yes, now, of course you can stay here." I only said that because I knew what it was like to feel burned down, it gets you down. We've all been there sometimes. I also said yes, because I loved him.

"Thank you, Vic," he said and pecked my lips. "Anytime, Kellin. But it's late, so we should go to bed." He nods. He was sleeping with me, so I pulled him to my room. "Kellin, do you want something more comfortable to sleep in," I asked, refering to his skinny ankle jeans and his tank top. He nods. I hand him and overly sized t-shirt.

"You can change in the bathroom, I'll change here. I'll let you know when you can come out." He nods and walks inside the bathroom. I change out of my jeans and put on a sweats. Then I removed my shirt and stayed like that.

~~~

"I usually slept in boxers, but I didn't want Kellin uncomfortable."

~~~

"Ok, Kells, you can come out." He steps out and after seeing me, he blushes. I looked at him and there was something about your lover being in your clothes that turned someone on. "You ready for bed?" He nodded. I climbed in and then he did. He slept on his side and placed my arm over his waist, his back to my chest.

~~~

"A week later, he was moving in with me."

"Really? Why?"

"He finally had enough of being ignored by his parents. It's not like they noticed he was gone. Plus, he just moved a house down."

"Was he happy?"

"I like to think he was because after moving in with me, he was the happiest I had ever seen him."

"So, nothing after that really?" I nod. "I'll start somewhere good." He nods.

~~~

We had climbed the tree, this was our four month anniversary. I had asked him what he wanted and he said, "Just us together." So we went to our spot. The morning train came and Kellin didn't scream. He has screamed since we got together.

As it got late, we fed each other sandwiches that we brought with us. I made sure he was eating now. And he did. He sat inbetween my legs as we looked at the sky. It was around five, but we weren't bored so we just stayed up there. I ran hand through Kellin's hair. He sighed in content. He played with my other hand. And I place a kiss to his head.

And as the sun went down, we ended up on the ground. We started kissing and he pulled at my shirt. I knew what he wanted, but I stopped him. "Not here." We start walking towards our house. When we're inside, I attack his mouth and we stumble to the room. Knocking things over in the process. He giggled a bit. We hit the end of the bed and we both fall foward.

~~~

"Things get a bit inappropriate here, do we skip it or..?"

"Vic, this is your story. You go as you like."

"Ok."

~~~

He pulled my shirt over my head and he ran his hands over my chest. I was kissing down his jawline to his neck to his shoulder. "Vic," he moaned. I groaned at that. I brought my lips to his. And we kissed for a while. Then I pulled his shirt over his head. And as we went, clothes were thrown on the floor, forgotten.

"Tonight, I'll make you feel beautiful once again." I stuck a finger inside him and he gasped. "Does it hurt," I asked him. He shook his head, "No." I stuck another in and started moving them. He arched his back and moaned. "Oh, God, that feels good." I smiled and stuck another in. I turned them and scissored him and pumpedd him. He moaned and hissed and groaned. "Vic, I need you now," he said.

I nodded and lubricated myself before entering him. He hissed and arched off the bed. "It hurts, Vic." I frown. "I know, just hold out a bit." He nods. It took a while, but he finally adjusted and moved his hips around experiementally. I moaned a bit. "Move." And I did. I started moving slow at first, but as time passed, I got faster. Then I found Kellin's sweet spot. He moaned.

The entire time, he screamed, moaned, yelled, and groaned. I loved every second of it. He felt wonderful around me. So tight and warm. Then I hear the train shake the windows, he screamed over the sound. "Vic, Vic, Vic, I'm close, I'm close," he said, rapidly. I grunted, "So am I." I pounded into him faster. "Shit," he drawled as he exploded over his stomach and mine. Then I exploded into him. "Happy Four Months, Kellin."

"Happy Four Months, Vic." Then I smile and laugh a bit. "What," he asked. "As the sun went down, we ended up on the ground. I heard the train shake the windows, you screamed over the sound. And as we own this night, I put your body to the test with mine." He smiles before pecking my lips. "Good night, Vic."

"Night."

~~~

I close my eyes remember that day. One of the best days of my life. "What happened after that?"

"We had a disagreement. Not enought to break us up yet."

~~~

I was coming home from visiting my mom and Mike. When I got home and opened the door, it was quieter than usual. Kellin usually had music playing and he'd be singing. But there wasn't any noise. I walk towards the kitchen and see the liquor cabinet was open. I walk towards the living room and see Kellin cutting open his wrist with a razor. "Kellin, stop." He looks at me. He shakes his head.

"Kellin, if I were you, I'd put that away. See, you're just wasted, thinking about the past again. Darling, you'll be okay." He shakes his head. He stares before opening his mouth. He said, " If you were me, you'd do the same because I can't take anymore. I'll draw the shades and close the door. Everything's not alright and I would rather..." I then did notice the shades were drawn and that he had the door closed. "Kellin, you'd rather what?" He shakes his head and he has tears rushing down his face.

"You'd rather what?"

"Die."

~~~

"Why didn't you write that in the song?"

"It broke my heart. I didn't want put that in there, but I made it so they could guess the word."

"Go on."

~~~

I got the razor away from him and led him to the bathroom and cleaned his wounds before wrapping them. He stayed quiet the entire time. When I finished is when he spoke, "I'm sorry."

"No, Kellin, it's not your fault. Your parents did this. You were just hurting." He nods and hugs me close. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too."

~~~

"And that's it. We broke up a month later when I got discovered. In the beginning he was happy for me. Excited even, but when I was rarely home, he knew that our relationship was a lost cause. I came home one day and he was gone. All I found was note he left on our bed. Can you guess what it said?"

"No."

"'Vic, we knew that after you were discovered, we were a lost cause. We turned into a ticking bomb. I'm sorry. Our love was out of control. 3,2,1, where did it go? I love you. Sincerely, Kellin.'"

"Oh." I look up and see everyone was crying. Even the host. The band was sobbing. The fans were hysterical. "Well, thank you, Vic. Ladies and Gentlemen, Pierce The Veil." Then the camera's were cut and everyone left. Before I left, the band already gone. Jeremy called me back. "Yes?"

"I'm truly sorry, Victor." I nod, "Thank you." Then I leave. I drive home, not my mansion, but our home. It would never stop being ours. Even if he did leave. I walk inside and see it was the same as I left it. Nothing changed. I walk outside and go towards the tree. I start climbing it, something I haven't done in ten years. When I reach the top, I look around.

"This love was out of control. Tell me, where did it go?" I sigh. "It never left." I look down and gasp. I start climbing down until my head is a little higher than his. "Kellin," I breathe. I lean down and kiss him. He kisses back. Our kiss full of so much pent up energy and need for each other.

"Vic," he mumbles as I kiss his neck. "We should get down." I nod and pull back so we can climb down. We walk towards our house. And when we're inside we attack each other. We'd learn the story later.

Hours later, we were done. His head was over my heart. "I like the song you dedicated to me." I smile. "Good. I put a lot thought and feel into it." He laughs, "I know."

"Why'd you name it Hold On Till May?"

"Remember when you were about to commit suicide because your bullying got worse? Well, remember when I told you, 'Kellin, please. Just hold on till May, then it's all over?' That's why." He smikes and pecks my lips. "I'm sorry I left."

"I'm sorry I was never around."

"I never stopped loving you, Vic." I kiss him. "Me neither, Kellin."

And as we own the night, I put his body to the test with mine.


End file.
